It was an accident!
by dream18writer
Summary: An accident left Guren and Ceylan not wanting to look at each other anymore. Will they be able to get over it? Will Chooki and Toxsa be able to help? (Idea came from anonymous) (very minor Guren/Ceylan and Chooki/Toxsa) (please review)


It all started with a trip. The four boys Guren, Ceylan, Chooki and Toxsa were on their way home when suddenly Ceylan accidently trip. When Guren turned around on a whim he found himself getting kissed by Ceylan on his way down. The next thing they knew they were on the ground with their lips still together but this did not last long.

"I am so sorry." Ceylan said blushing after he panicked a bit a backed off. "I-it was an accident."

Guren got up and said, "No worries."

Chooki and Toxsa where just watching. They couldn't believe what they just saw. They just kept looking at their two friends on the ground not really knowing what to do.

After some time Toxsa blurted out, "You two just kissed." It was obvious he was recovering from the shock.

"It was an accident." Guren and Ceylan said in unison.

With that Chooki and Toxsa walked away. Guren and Ceylan where then put into a very awkward situation. They didn't know how to look at each other now. It was just an accident but it was also a kiss and between friends. That just made it worse. In the end they just got up and walked home not saying another word.

That night none of them where able to sleep. That incident just got stuck in all of their minds. They all were very aware that it was just an accident and it shouldn't bother them but it just did. It could be because it was between two boys, between friends, or it bothered them because of their age. Eventually they went to sleep but the next day on just might be a challenge.

They next day Guren and Ceylan went to school looking exhausted. Apparently neither of them got any sleep. Chooki and Toxsa came to school looking normal. They were finally able to except that it was just an accident and looked right past it. They were able to talk normally but Guren and Ceylan had complications.

"Hey guys. What is up?" Chooki said to his two sleepy friends.

Guren and Ceylan looked at each other then quickly looked away and said, "Nothing." In unison.

"Are you guys still bothered by the…" Before Toxsa could say the K word Guren and Ceylan quickly shut him up.

"Don't say it dude." Ceylan said looked bothered.

"No kidding." Guren said looked just as bothered. They then looked at each other and just like last time they looked away.

Chooki and Toxsa could understand their discomfort but it was really just an accident and they needed to realize that. "Come on you two. I was just an accident right?" Chooki said catching their attention. "You both know it was nothing. Right?" Guren and Ceylan began to think. "So because it was just an accident you two should just let it go."

Guren and Ceylan looked at each other again but this time they did not looked away. They looked at each other and just stayed quiet. They were in deep thought about how to handle the situation but over time they both got very awkward and just walked away from each other.

"That is just great. The team is splitting up because of an accident." Chooki said scratching the back of his head.

"Well it was a kiss between two friends. Do you blame them?" Toxsa said.

"No but the main point was that it was just an accidental kiss. If Ceylan hadn't of tripped then the kiss wouldn't have happened and none of this would be happening." Chooki explained.

"I don't think they are thinking about that. I think they were bothered by the kiss itself. Whether it was an accident or not." Toxsa said.

"That is true." They watched their friends walking farther away from each other and they hoped this would get resolved soon.

That evening Guren and Ceylan continued to ponder about their problem. Guren was the first to finally except it. "Chooki was right. It was just an accident. I shouldn't let it bother me. I guess I will try to talk to Ceylan tomorrow." With that he turned off his lights and went to bed.

Ceylan, around the middle of the night, also came to except it. "I am so stupid. I was just an accident. Can't believe I let it bother me this much." He gave a sigh and said, "I guess all I can do now is apologize and hope everything will be alright." Then he too turned off his lights and went to bed.

The next day at school Guren and Ceylan both tried to talk to each other but because they both thought of themselves as idiots they found it quite hard to approach each other. As the day went on they continued to try, hoping that they would be able to get enough confidence to go and talk to the one another. Chooki and Toxsa saw their attempts and decided to help.

After school Chooki grabbed Guren and Toxsa grabbed Ceylan and forced them to talk to each other. "OK now would be the time to say whatever you guys need to say." Chooki said.

Guren and Ceylan both knew that there was no going back now. They looked at each other and at the exact time and they said, "I am sorry."

They looked at each other in shock and were finally able to smile. "I am sorry for avoiding you. I was a big idiot." Ceylan said laughing.

"It's ok I was a pretty big idiot too." Guren replied.

"Can't believe we let something a silly as that bother us." Ceylan said.

"Right. But in the end it was just a complete accident." Guren said.

Ceylan laughed. "Right." He then began to walk away. "Now that that is taken care of lets go eat at Toxsa's diner."

"Sounds good." Guren said running up to be next to him.

Toxsa and Chooki began to walk behind them but then Chooki lost it footing and tripped. He fell straight onto Toxsa and wouldn't you know it they ended up accidently kissing too. Guren and Ceylan looked at them in the same way Chooki and Toxsa looked at them when it happened.

Chooki quickly pulled away and said, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Toxsa however was on the ground in a daze. I was in complete shock of what just happened.

"Well it was just an accident." Guren and Ceylan said in unison. Now they just hoped that it won't bother those two like it did them.


End file.
